dr_frostfandomcom-20200213-history
Nam-Bong Baek
Nam-Bong Baek '(''Baek Nam-Bong, 백 남 봉) or '''Professor Frost as he is usually called, is a genius psychologist and was one of Professor Cheon's former students. He is currently a psychology professor and counselor at Yong-Gang University. His first appearance was on the prologue of Dr. Frost manhwa. Appearance Dr. Frost is a slender, tall man in his mid-thirties, although he looks younger than he actually is. His main distinguishing feature is his white hair, and many people who first meet him comment on that. His eyes are red, but he isn't an albino, as his eyebrows are black, and it is hinted that his hair was formerly dark. He has a large scar on the top right of his forehead, hidden by his bushy bangs. He has a large bang usually between his eyes, and fluffy bangs covering his ears. In flashbacks, such as Psychologist In the Gray Room, and the Solar Eclipse Between Two People and Psychologist In the Black Room arcs, there are subtle differences in his hair. Frost is shown to be handsome, as remarked by the readers and many other characters in the comic He is seen wearing his bartender uniform in the bar which consists of a long sleeved white button up shirt, grey pants, a navel-length red vest and a name tag which says 'Frost'. His outfit varies, but usually consists of a white dress shirt under a dark gray vest, sometimes with a black blazer. Personality * Dr. Frost is unable to feel certain emotions, such as affection, grief, or pity. However, his state is more like partial emotional paralysis, as he is able to feel anger, fear, and cynicism, among other emotions. Due to his lack of certain emotions, he is unable to sympathize with others, and is overly cold and logical. Although this helps him solve his clients' problems, it often creates more problems than it resolves. He is exceedingly curious as to what he is missing regarding emotions, and states that he really wants to know what affection is. * Similar to Sherlock Holmes, Frost handles cases in order to avoid boredom. He retains memories of all his previous cases, and uses that data to guide his decisions, rather than attempting to sympathize with them, which he cannot do. * He shows excitement and interest when he finds a case he deems intriguing, and will display some sort of worry if his client's life is in danger. * In the first few arcs, Frost is shown to be slightly arrogant and brags a bit. * Although he was originally extremely cold and uncaring, under the influence of his assistant Seonga, he gradually warms a bit, showing that he cares due to his lack of thought of his actions. Abilities Due to his lack of some emotions, Frost is extremely logical and has a very keen sense of observation, which he uses to put together a full picture for his patients. He is a genius, having become a professor at 35, and a brilliant scholar. Frost is also an effective counselor, and uses his observations and experience to put together an accurate image of his patient's problem and how trivia should go about trying to solve it. * When doing research, he opens lots of books of a certain topic, places it open in front of him and reads through all them. * He is rarely surprised. * He is not an albino. * He was partners with Professor Seon Song. * He has many similarities to Sherlock Holmes from Sherlock: ** They both have brown hair ** They both are great that deduction and psychology '' ** ''They both are people who are said to not enjoy anyone's company ** They both do impulsive things which surprise others. ** They both get 'bored' easily ** They can seem rude to others Gallery Frost MPShot.png Frost thinking that people don't know how to analyze.png|Frost the bartender Frost the bartender.png|Frost explaining the situation to the customer Frost noticing her presence.png|Frost noticing Seon-ah's presence Frost needs a phone charger.png|Professor needs a charger Awkward silence.png|Awkward silence 'Call me whatever you want'.png|Call me whatever you want Oh look a nameplate.png|Magical Nameplate Done decorating.png|Done with redecorating case4 studies memorized.png frost and his Monster cube.png|Frost and his monster cube People are all alike.png|I can help you. People are all alike Puzzel pieces.png|Puzzle Piece Half an hour.png|Slow Hmm...png Checking the results.png|Analyzing Snooping time.png|Snoopy Time! Investigation.png Simple request.png Frost outside the client's house.png|Outside the apartment Enter the living room.png The table.png Girlfriend Album.png Family Album.png Frost full front body.png Swag.png|Very fast Professor The reason I'm here.png|The reason I'm here What's usual.png Livingroom.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Incomplete